iDidn't Know It Was You
by scifichick07
Summary: Sam trying to deal with her feelings for Freddie goes online and meets someone. Who is this person? Read to find out. This is for the Seddie challenge Smartbabies. I am co-writing it with Mimi-Seddiefan6.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a challenge from Smartbabies. I am co-writing it was Mimi-Seddiefan6. I hope you guys like reading it as much as we do writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and don't act like it. K?**

**

* * *

**

1. Prologue

"Come on stupid piece of crap start up." I yell at my compute for not starting up fast enough.

I am Samantha Puckett, just call me Sam ok. And, no one really knows, but I'm in love with my best friend. Well, he's my guy best friend; you could also he's also my arch-foe. We have the ultimate love, hate relationship. I love him so much I want to punch him, just for being him.

I know. I'm so messed up, but I can't help it. His name is Freddie and he's gotten under my skin and I don't want him there!

I wish things could just go back to the way they were before.

I am the co-host of a web show called iCarly. Carly is my best friend, and she is the host. And of course, Freddie is the tech dork.

I prank Freddie a lot; it wasn't but a year ago when he started to get me back.

This one time though, I can never forget; it changed everything. Wow I sound so dramatic. Anyways, it started when I put a dead fish in his locker and for some reason he freaked out. So he decided to get me back by hand cuffing me to Gibby. That being the only person I hate and love to torment more than Freddie. I freaked out and told him that I would get him back. He wouldn't know when or how but when I did he would be sorry.

A few days later at rehearsal, after seeing the horrible teen chick flick movie, 'The first Kiss', we got on the subject of our first kisses.

I lied my way through that. I didn't want Freddie to know that I, Sam Puckett, had never kissed anyone. He'd never let me live it down.

Then I got hungry, so I got up and went off to the store. I forgot I didn't have money, so I went back up the stairs to beg for money. But when I got up there, I over herd Carly and Freddie talking. Freddie admitted to Carly, he never been kissed. That's when I knew how to get back at him.

My plan was to tell everyone Freddie never kissed a girl, that didn't go as planned. I just thought it would bug him for a few days then he would get over it. After a week of Freddie being AWAL I felt really bad. When the next iCarly rolled around Freddie was still nowhere to be found. Then after Carly made me feel super guilty I apologized on air. I also told everyone I'd never kissed anyone that I never had a first kiss either. And I threatened anyone who would mess with us. We stopped iCarly, and I went to find Freddie.

He was out on the fire escape just like Carly had said. He told me he saw iCarly. I shoulda known, but I still apologized to him, again. Then we both got the same idea. We decided to kiss each other. You know, to get it over with. And that everything would go back normal, but it didn't. I still picked on him but my heart just wasn't in it.

I thought about him all the time; wondering if he thought about me too. And will his 'love' for Carly ever go away.

And it wasn't until about five month ago when my stupid sister Melanie came to visit, that I realized I was in love with him.

When Freddie asked her out, it made me think. Then when I heard they kissed that's when it hit me. I was jealous, and I knew I was in love with Freddork. I just need to write about this, but actually telling someone was out of the question. So I start blogging.

I like to blog on a web site called (I couldn't think of anything better) it's just a blog spot for people like me that need to talk about my feelings with other people I don't know. My username was LittleLamb660.

I was surprised to find about 50 replies after only 1 day of it being up. Most of the comments said 'give up on him' or 'that sucks' but one comment was different. The person's username invisiblefriend180.

His comment was 'I don't know you or the person you're talking about but he's crazy. I wish someone loved me like that. I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back. If you ever need to talk I'd love to help. My e-mail is invisiblefriend180' I decided why not it couldn't hurt.

So we started to talk. Now we talk all the time. I can tell him stuff that I can't even tell Carly. We made up name for each other cause I'm not about to tell him my name. Mine was Cassie and his was James.

I was talking to James about how the guy I like, not to give names, has a girlfriend now. So we mostly have been talking about how much it hurts when I see Freddie and his girlfriend, Jenny together. James is the only one I can talk to about all this.

In other words I told James, that the guy I like has a girlfriend, and I help but feel hurt. But something just happened and that's why I'm desperate to talk to him.

Freddie, his girlfriend Jenny, Carly and I were at Carly's watching Girly Cow. After about an hour I couldn't take it anymore and ask Freddie for his laptop. I have a diary on my flash-drive and I need to write. Yes, I have diary go ahead laugh… You done yet, well? Good!

Freddie asked why and I gave some super lame excuse; which, be bought. I went up to the iCarly studios and sat in one of the bean bag chairs.

As I typed, I started to cry. I hate crying it makes me feel so weak. I wiped the tears away. I needed to think and I couldn't do that there. I walked down the stairs and told them my mom needed me for something and before they could respond I closed the door and ran to the fire escape. Yeah, as in the place of my and Freddie's first kiss.

After awhile, I could tell you how long, I heard someone behind me. When I turned around I saw Freddie. I should have known. We're the only two people that ever come here.

As I noticed the look on Freddie's face I remembered I didn't erase my diary off his laptop. I stomach sank. He must have read it.  
Freddie claimed through the window and sat next to me.

He asked me why I hadn't told him.

I said because I knew he didn't feel the same.

He didn't say anything after that. He just cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. When we pulled apart I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe he had just kissed me.

So I did the only thing I could the of; I ran.

And that puts me here, waiting for my crappy computer to boot up.

As the screen flashes, I log on as LittleLamb660, and start to type to James. The screen flickers as I grow impatient and pray for James to be on.

* * *

**That's it for now. Please read and review and we'll try to update soon! =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is an other Chapter of iDidn't Know It Was You. Again, I co-wrote this with Mimi-Seddiefan6. This Chapter is shorter then I normally like but most of it is in IM that's why it's shorter. Oh and also there are grammar rolls I ignored in this Chapter because it's IM. I don't know think a lot of people pay TO much attention to grammar when they're IMing. But that's just me.**

**Disclaimer: I again still don't own anything. I know it's so sad but it the truth I tell ya.  
**

* * *

2. Chapter 1

When I finally got on I saw James was on. I was so happy, I needed to talk to him, badly!

**LittleLamb660: **James I need to talk to you!

**invisiblefriend180:** Oh hi Cassie, what's going on?

**LittleLamb660:** Well

**LittleLamb660:** lets see

**LittleLamb660:** remember that guy I like, but he has a girlfriend now?

**invisiblefriend180:** yeah what about him?

**LittleLamb660:** Well, he kissed me

**invisiblefriend180:** REALLY?

**LittleLamb660:** yeah he did, and now I don't think I could ever get over him….

**invisiblefriend180: **……

**LittleLamb660:** what?

**invisiblefriend180:** well don't call me a creep, but I was hoping you could get over this guy

**LittleLamb660:** huh?

**invisiblefriend180:** yeah I was hoping we could meat in real life, I kinda like you

When I read that I was like 'Ok no, no, no! This can't be happening! Now someone online likes me, while I am dealing with all of this drama! What am I going to do?

**invisiblefriend180:** hello?

**LittleLamb660: **sorry, I was thinking…

**invisiblefriend180:** yeah, I do have a girlfriend, but I broke up with her today

**LittleLamb660:** really why?

**invisiblefriend180:** well there is this girl I know and I like her, I mean I kissed her today, and I felt something, she just ran so maybe i could like you.

**LittleLamb660:** What?

**LittleLamb660:** So I'm your back up!?!

**invisiblefriend180:** No! I didn't mean it like that.

**invisiblefriend180:** I meant like we get along really well and I was hoping we could meet.

**invisiblefriend180:** And get to know each other better.

**invisiblefriend180:** You know?

**LittleLamb660:** Well, where do you live?

**invisiblefriend180:** near canada

**LittleLamb660:** below Canada, or above?

**invisiblefriend180:** Below… why?

**LittleLamb660:** Omg, me too!

**invisiblefriend180:** I live in Seattle

**LittleLamb660:** no WAY! We have to meet now. Where though?

**invisiblefriend180:** umm maybe at the playground near fourth corner street

**LittleLamb660:** ok when? Today is Wednesday

**LittleLamb660:** What best for you?

**invisiblefriend180:** How about Friday?

**LittleLamb660:** YEAH! Meat you there Friday at 6pm?

**invisiblefriend180:** Perfect!

**invisiblefriend180:** Hey g2g

**invisiblefriend180:** sorry

**LittleLamb660:** its ok me too bye!

**invisiblefriend180:** Bye

I couldn't believe it. I was finally meeting James. Then I couldn't help but hope he wasn't an iCarly fan. I didn't want him to be afraid of me, like every other guy.

~~~ NEXT DAY~~~

Something kept nagging at me. It was weird; the story James told me was surprisingly similar to Freddie's. But I knew they couldn't be the same person. I mean Freddie was at Carly's when I was talking to James.

"**Sam!**" Carly screams at me, I guess I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry. What?" I said showing her my mind was elsewhere.

"Freddie said he was busy Friday. Do you wanna do something instead?" Carly asked me.

'Wait, Freddie's busy to?'

That didn't make any sense to me at the time. He always dropped anything for Carly. 'It must be something super important' But I just pushed that thought aside.

"Sorry can't. I'm busy too. One of my cousins is finally getting out of jail and they're throwing a party for him." I lied hoping she wouldn't ask which one. Thank God she didn't.

"Why am I the only one with no plans?" Carly asks as she heads off to class early.

"Hey Puckett" An all too familiar voice said from behind me.

I felt all shy but pushed through it and said, "What up Fredachini? Hey, Carly said you're busy Friday, what's up?" I asked, trying not to sound too into it.

"Remember Baby Stephanie?" I nodded and he continued saying, "Well, I have to baby sit her. Fun right?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." I said trying to not show my disappointment at the fact he wasn't James.

The bell rings, sending Freddie and I to our class together.

* * *

**PLEASE review. It makes me SO happy! And your new chapter might come sooner. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the long update. My friend Mimi-Seddiefan6 was eally sick and could edit for awhile. But we're back and here's Chapter 2. I hope you like it. PLEASE review. It really does help the updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Cause if I did Sam and Freddie would have gotten together by the end of season 1.  
**

* * *

3. Chapter 2

It was Thursday after school, and Freddie still hadn't come up to me and explained about the kiss. I should have been excited about meeting my mystery man is tonight. I when I actually let myself think about meeting James I would get totally freaked out. I mean he could have turned out to be some creep rapist or something. Though that wasn't the only thing that scared me about meeting him, it was the most apparent. I did know one thing though, he listened to me. No one else ever did. Not even Carly.

Couldn't help but fantasies about if my life was a fairy tale and I was Princess Puckett. Then Freddie would be James and when we meet we'd be live 'happily ever after' but I knew that's not real, no one can really live like that.

After detention I got a text from Carly, she wanted me to get over to her house as soon as possible she needed to tell me something.

As soon as I get through the door, I saw Sir. Dorksalot sitting on Carly's couch. I thought, _'Man, Carly must have big news to have me and Freddie here.'_ I sit down next to Freddie and ask

"So Carls what's up?"

"Well…" She said trying to make it more suspenseful, it worked too. "Spencer won a trip to the Bahamas! We are leaving as soon as school is out, and we are staying all summer!" Carly blurted out to us.

'_How could she do this to us? Leave me and Freddie… alone all summer.__** Together**__…_' I thought completely upset.

"What about iCarly?" Freddie asked sounding worried about the future our awesome web show.

"Sir. Dorksalot has a point. How are we going to do iCarly with you gone?" I asked trying not to sounds quite as worried as I was.

We start talking about it and decided on doing the web show without her, and have Gibby the camera man. Also at the end of every show, we would get a clips from Carly and Spence from the HD camera Freddie will lend them. And once a month we'd do a live web cast with her and Spencer. Sorta like when talked Valerie over the blab cam.

I was worried about the whole thing. I was thinking about, what if I get together with the online James? What would happen then?

I checked my phone and saw I needed to talk to James so I told Carly I had to go and left the apartment. Then I realized there was someone behind me. Turning around I saw Freddie.

"What Benson?" I ask.

"Sam, about the other day… I wanted to talk…" I stopped him.

"Freddie stop right there. I like someone else. Actually I have a date with him tomorrow." I directly tell him. Now I knew James and Freddie couldn't be the same. Then I ran home and got on my IM.

I sighed on.

"Yes." I said to myself.

LittleLamb660: Hey?

invisiblefriend180: hello

LittleLamb660: are you excited?

LittleLamb660: To meet me I mean.

invisiblefriend180: yeah, and I am glad you're on right now.

LittleLamb660: you need to talk too?

invisiblefriend180: yeah sorta, the girl I like said she likes someone else

LittleLamb660: sorry, maybe this is your way to start to get over her

invisiblefriend180: I have been through that before

LittleLamb660: really?

LittleLamb660: Oh… well I can't wait to meet you! :D

LittleLamb660: Promises me something?

Invisiblefriend180: Sure.

LittleLamb660: Your not a rapist RIGHT?

invisiblefriend180: No I promises! I am as old are you! 15! Ok, and you, well I can tell you are a girl so I have no worries!

LittleLamb660: :) lol Good.

invisiblefriend180: g2g, buy see you 2marrow at 6,

LittleLamb660: 6, at the play ground!

We both signed out.

Just then I got a call from Carly so I answer, "Hello?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this but Spencer and I are leaving tomorrow. When we got the tickets they had tomorrow's date on it! I couldn't believe it!" When Carly said I felt like the bottom fell out. I couldn't believe it.

"Well, I guess that means tonight's iCarly is gonna be the last one together for while."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, have you told Freddork yet?"

"Yeah, we were in the iCarly studio when Spencer told us."

"Ah, ok well I guess I'll see you in a few."

"Ok. See ya." With that Carly hung up.

I sigh heavily checked my phone to see how much time till iCarly. It was 4:45 only a few hours before. So I decided to go back to Carly's and hangout.

Walked back over to Carly's and I helped her pack. I knew she was gonna need all the help she could get and I wanted to spend time with her.

It was time for iCarly.

Freddie was typing something and the grabbed the camera saying, "Ok, guys. You ready?"

"Yep. Let's do this." Carly said after just gulping a drink of water.

"Ok, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this Chapter. PLEASE review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Omg! I am SO sorry! Please forgive me!!!!!!!! I really am sorry and me and my co-author Mimi-SeddieFan6 are trying to work on the next chapter and get it out to you ASAP. Please read and review! It means so much to me and my co-writer even if you're mad at us.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever own iCarly. For if I did Seddie would have totally happened after iKiss or even sooner. Lol.  
**

* * *

4. Chapter 3

"Hey people of the internet!" Carly started.

"What's up? She's Carly, and I am Sam!" I said in my usual banter.

"**And this is iCarly!**" We said in unison.

"Sam, why the long face?" Carly said as away to get the ball rolling so to speak.

"Well, everyone Carly is sadly leaving us." I said pressing the 'Aww!' button on my blue remote.

"Yes it's true. I'm sorry guys, but I am leaving of the Bahamas, tonight after the show."

"You all know my brother Spencer?" Carly paused as if she was waiting for someone to answer her. "Well he won a contest, and we are leaving for a trip."

I jumped in and added, "You are all probably wondering, 'iCarly can it still go on without Carly?' Well the answer is, yes! Via, a little something we like to call 'The Blab Cam'!" I said motioning to my left and Freddie hit a button and the blab cam came into view.

Then I turned back to the camera and continued. "She will be sitting in listening and watching everything we're doing. And at the end of every show she'll shear with us and you home videos of her and Spencer in the Bahamas!" I said trying to reassure everyone in the world that iCarly wasn't going anywhere. But there was still that nagging fact that it was still a whole summer with only me and Freddie.

* * *

We were saying our good-byes to Carly when I looked over at Freddie. I was surprised to see a happy face. I mean the last time he thought she was gonna leave he cried for a week. It was like he was ok with her leaving. It was kind of nice I had to admit.

We each hugged her. Freddie looked at me and said, "Well, I need to go." and he turned to go to his apartment.

"Ok, when should I come for rehearsal?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around in surprised.

"Since when did you start caring about rehearsal?"

"Since I became the lead host, nub." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, in that case it starts at five tomorrow. See you then, Puckett." Freddie said with that smirk on his face as he walked back wards a few steps then turned around and disappeared behind Carly's door.

I put that little exchange out of my mind and once again said good bye to Carly and then Spencer this time. After which I left to see if Fredweird was on.

I needed to mess with him after everything. I walked all the way to my place and unlocked the front door and walked up the stairs.

I showered and change into a pair of black skinny jeans, a top I took from Carly. It was dark purple rape top with a V neck. I also re-curled my hair and left it down. Also I put on makeup like when Carly girlified me. Then I graded a pair of black open toed shoes that Carly had bought me back then and headed out the door.

I know this guy doesn't like me or whatever, but I wanted to look cute at least. You know?

When I finally got there I saw a guy about my age with dark brown hair sitting at a picnic table; his back was turn to me.

It was dark there with only a few lights illuminating the play ground.

I walked to him and said, "James?"

* * *

**Ooo! A cliffie! Lol. Please read and review! PLEASE????? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my Seddie peoples! I don't know if I've said this enough. I really do love y'all! I wanted to inform y'all the this is the second to last chapter. After this I and MimiSeddieFan6 will write an epilogue and then will conclude this fan fic. But don't my iCarly fans I am writing other iCarly FFs and they are all Seddie!!!! But one of these will be on my very good friend's page manic221. Anyways, I'll stop typing and let y'all get to the reading part. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I have not now nor will I EVER own iCarly. Again if any of us did our ships would been together a LONG time ago. Lol. :D  
**

* * *

5. Chapter 4

"_James?"_

The brown haired boy turned around at the sound of my voice. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Freddie." I said so softly I thought he couldn't hear me.

At the point a million things were going through my head. _"Was this a trick? Did he plan this? I'll kill him!_'

But then I saw the look on his face; he seemed as stunned as I was. As if he had read my mind he took a step forward taking my hand in his then said, "I didn't know. I swear Sam."

Something told me to believe him and for once in my life I listen to that voice. I know shocker, right?

After a moment of silence Freddie spoke once again. "So you're Cassie. Wow. I don't know what to say."

"I can't believe it either, I-" All the sudden the realization of everything I had told him online hit me. I felt like I was gonna faint and I knew I needed to sit down.

I must've stumbled slightly because Freddie put out his hands and caught me. Our eyes locked in our embrace his eyes were smiling which made my heart jump.

My eyes began to water with all the emotion of the moment. I closed my eyes hoping Freddie didn't see.

He helped me walk over to the bench and sat down; I followed suit.

Freddie spoke once again; he was taking advantage at my silence while it lasted. "Sam I-" I stopped him mid sentence, I have no idea what came over me, but I leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't the soft kiss like our last two kisses. No this was hard and rough. I put all my feelings into it.

I felt Freddie wrap his arms around me which deepened the kiss further. I pulled away not sure what to expect.

"Wow…" he said, with disbelief and I could tell he was searching for the right words.

I let go of Freddie's neck and said, "So…" I wanted to ask him, if he really liked me or what. But I couldn't seem to find the words.

Trying to process everything I got up from the bench and went over to the swings, wanting Freddie to follow; which, he did.

"Sam... I, well…" He tried to say but nothing he said seemed to come out right. So he just sat in the swing next to me.

I finally turned to him determined to get the words out this time. "Freddie, I have to ask you something…"

But he cut me off before I could continue. "Who do I like more, you or Carly?"

That took me by surprised. '_How did he know?'_ I thought to myself.

"Sam… will you... be my girlfriend. You see, I was going to ask out whoever I'd been talking to online, and since it's you, I guess… Well, I was secretly wishing it would be you. I guess I got my wish, hu?"

I didn't say anything for a moment I was in too much shock by his question. I guess Fredderly was worried. "Sam? Are you ok?"

"Your girlfriend?" Was all I could manage to get out.

"Yeah." He said and I looked at him for the first time since he'd asked me.

"Well Freddie, if I said yes I would have to do this; wouldn't I?" I got up so I could kiss him again, but he beat me too it. He knows me too well at times. As we kissed it started to rain, just like in those sappy love movies Carly likes.

"Is that a yes?" he asked in a cheeky tone, knowing full well the answer.

"What do you think?" I replied and then hugged him, not only for warmth, but out of knowing I really was in love.

"Are we going to tell Carly?" he asked "I mean she was mad about us keeping the kiss a secret. I don't know what she'd do if we kept this from her. But it would be kind of…"

"Exciting? Yeah it would. Let's see if she figures it out over iCarly tomorrow night!" I said with mischief in my voice.

"Sounds good." He then leaned down once again and kissed me in the rain before we headed over to the studio.

As we walked back Bushwell Freddie put his arm around my waist. I responded in kind and put my head against his shoulder.

I was sure that to any passers-by we looked like one of those cliché movie scenes. But I really didn't care right then everything was perfect. If only for a moment it was still perfect.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. Please review! It means SO much I can't even tell you!!!!! I love y'all!!!!!!!**


End file.
